


Dreamworks

by Lamentable_Astronaut



Series: Dreamworks [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: I get the best stories while asleep, Other, currently expanding, my own dream journal i guess, this is basically sleeping inspiration, will definitely be multi fandom, will have more added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamentable_Astronaut/pseuds/Lamentable_Astronaut
Summary: These are a compilation of dreams I've had that were so good and well-written in my mind that I had to write them down.
Relationships: Zuko/Oc, zuko x oc - Relationship
Series: Dreamworks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773985





	1. Avatar The Last Airbender AU: Summary

**Author's Note:**

> This is a summary of my dream in the Avatar world. I will post a more fleshed out and concrete version as soon as possible.

This is the timeline where they waited until after Sozin’s comet to attack the fire nation.

Ozai has managed to succeed in his plan to take over Ba Sing Sei

He is The Pheonix King and Azula is Fire Lord.

Zuko wasn’t offered to be Fire Lord. Ozai skipped him because he finds out Azula “killed” the avatar and dubs her more capable to rule.

Azula ain’t crazy yet.

The Fire nation is now The Empire of Flame

Zuko isn’t banished but is known as The Failed Prince and is a laughing stock.

Zuko didn’t attend the war meeting and didn’t know about his father’s plans. Zuko leaves cause he still wasn’t included in things

He still went searching for Aang to be his teacher/still apart of the Gaang but it happens a bit differently

He decided to be their spy in the fire nation and help set them up in a home so they could lay low because people still think the avatar is dead

The family just assumed he’d taken a vacation. They still don’t care about him or what he does. They only see Iroh as a threat.

Basically, the Gaang was like “fuck we waited too long and now the Fire Nation took over the world. And Aang still doesn’t know Firebending yet!!!!”

There was a character called Ming and she traveled with the Avatar gang.

Aang chose Ming to be his Firebending master.

Zuko and Aang practice with Ming

Ming cannot lightning bend

Zuko likes Ming (Mei doesn’t exist in this story and Ty Lee isn’t in jail)

So Zuko comes up with a stealth mission

Katara still mistrusts him, but goes along with the plan.

More Toph and Zuko moments cause we were robbed

Also, Zuko’s still awkward cause I apparently love him that way.

The Gaang finally sleep in a freakin bed for once.

There is a happy ending don’t worry.


	2. Chapter 2

ZUKO 

Zuko hums, curling up next to Appa and away from the others. He had been accepted into the Avatar’s group for a very short time now and all but the waterbender girl, Katara, are warming up to him. Sokka and him had just gotten back a few hours ago from Boiling Rock with Suki and Sokka’s dad in tow. 

Now everyone was sitting by the fire and singing and chatting cheerfully in the night as Zuko watches from a distance, eating his portions for the evening. Sokka sat with Suki, smiling and holding her hand while they ate. Toph was making gagging sounds at the couple’s loud flirting and Aang was practicing some earthbending moves. Katara was sitting farther away from him with her father, but he could feel her glare bore into him. He knows she hates him, and he understands why. He's not proud of the things he’s done and he knows he needs to prove himself more. 

Even though he’s the odd one out in the group, it wasn’t so bad. Actually, it was the happiest Zuko’s been in a long time. For once in his life, he actually has a group of people he would be comfortable calling friends.

He still felt out of place here, but he was used to it. The staring and mixed emotions that were directed towards him, felt like living back with his family again. But with less food, less servants and less parents to watch your every move. And yet there was a friendlier air to it here. 

He has more freedom here than he ever was living with his Father and Azula. 

“I wonder what Ming would be up to right now. I hope she’s safe” Sokka asks, interrupting the thoughts swirling through his head.

“Scamming innocent people in town probably. Why’d you have to go and corrupt her mind, Toph?” Katara huffs out.

Toph shrugs and smirks, “Hey, I told her to stop. You really think she’ll listen when she’s having fun?” 

Katara rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, but then looks at them worriedly, “You don’t think she’s been caught right? Aang does need her to teach him firebending. What if she thinks we left her behind on purpose?”

“No of course not, and we’re going to get her back. She’s a very capable person, I doubt she’d need our help. And well, we have Zuko too!”

Katara scoffs and she glares at him. He shudders a bit at how much it resembled his own sister’s icy one and thinks back to when the waterbender threatened him if he were to betray what little trust he has here with these people.

Zuko looks away from her and asks the others, changing the subject from himself, “Um, who’s Ming?” 

Toph chuckles, “Ahh right, you weren’t here yet.” 

“She’s a Firebender that wanted to help teach Aang. She was traveling with us, but we got.... separated during the...Eclipse.” Sokka says, his words becoming more hesitant by the second. Zuko nods, knowing they all are reluctant to bring that day up. 

The Eclipse invasion was pretty much a failed mission for these guys. Ozai caught wind of their plans and prepared for them tenfold. That was the day that Zuko decided to run away from his father’s rules. They managed to run into each other and he helped them escape without being seen. He suspects his family doesn’t know or care about what happened to him. They probably think he lost his mind and ran off. He probably already has. 

“Where exactly was she supposed to do? Like in your plan?” 

“She was to impersonate one of the guards outside of Ozai’s room, but since Ozai was moved underground she was in the wrong place and we weren’t able to contact her. And then we ran into you.” Katara states dryly and Zuko doesn’t miss the accusatory tone of her voice. Ah, so he was the reason that their friend was left behind. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't know" he says. Katara rolls her eyes and mumbles to herself. 

Sokka pipes up, "Well, we didn't see her in Boiling Rock, so that's good right?" 

She sighs, "Yes, it is Sokka, so that gives us about a couple hundred other Fire Nation prisons to look into now. How long would that take us, a few years? Given that we aren't dead by then? We have a much better chance getting into the Firelord's own room than dismantling all of their prisons!" 

"Technically, she's right." Zuko says, "If she was a guard to my Father's war room the day of the Eclipse then she will have been moved to the weapons delivery unit. I could sneak you guys in." 

“Wait, really?! That’s great we can go right now!” Aang says excitedly. 

'Uh huh, and what if you are planning on leading us right into a trap?" 

"No one in the Fire nation knows or probably even cares where I've gone. Even if I were to betray you, no one there will take me seriously. Now, if you want to help your friend then listen. Sozin's comet gives us firebenders a vast amount of energy to work with, but after it passes, we are drained. It's like a sugar high, and everyone in the nation will be tired and need to rest for about a week. It will give us the perfect opportunity to attack from the inside out. But it’s up to you.” 

They all look at each other, debating without having to speak. 

“If you knew a way to sneak back into the Fire Nation, how come you never said anything?” Katara asks. 

He huffs, fire coming from his mouth, “I was sort of busy with Sokka getting your dad out of jail. Along with a few others. Oh, and you don’t even care enough to listen to me anyway, so maybe that’s why.” 

She stares at him with the most hate he’s ever seen from her and prepares himself for a fight. He didn’t want to, but he would defend himself if he had to. 

Aang cuts in, “Guys please, fighting each other will not help us solve the bigger issue at hand. We need to get our friend back. We need to focus.” 

Toph chuckles “Sneaking back into the Fire Nation is a better plan than what we’ve got, which is what again? Oh right! Nothing!” 

They all nod in agreement, “So we’re doing this? All of us-” Sokka asks, glancing at his sister. 

Katara sighs and nods her head, “Alright. So, what ideas do we have then?”


End file.
